The Cloudy Sky Miko
by badass goddess
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, the jewel returned where it belonged and merged with Kagome, making her the jewel in human form. She was sent to a different dimension and was reborn FemSkull. When she was 19 years old, she became an Arcobaleno. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, the jewel returned where it belonged and merged with Kagome, making her the jewel in human form. She was sent to a different dimension and was reborn as Sora (FemSkull). When she was 19 years old, she became an Arcobaleno. 30 years later, the Arcobaleno Curse is finally broken. What will happen if Skull's secrets comes out one by one? What if she starts having nightmares about her past? What if her past comes to haunt her?**

* * *

Kagome was getting tired of her friends saving or protecting her, she decided that she wants to learn how to fight and use her miko powers. So when Sesshomaru and his pack joined forces with the Inu pack, she asked him if he could train her. Inuyasha didn't like that and started yelling at her until she sat him a few times that he shut up about it. At first Sesshomaru had just looked at her and then nodded. She then told her friends how she was tired of them always saving or protecting her and wanted to help more. They had understood and agreed that this would be best.

Time seemed to fly by with all the training. From hand to hand, swordplay, controlling her powers and demon etiquette. She had to admit two years and half went by like nothing. But she now stood at a level only under Sesshomaru, who is the only one who can stand against her. They did a blood bond, which made her, his sister and apart of his pack. She became immune to poisons and Sesshomaru became immune to purification powers.

Once the final battle came around, it took them hours to finally end it. Miroku was the first to go out because he sucked in too many poisonous insects and was unconscious. Sango was trying to protect him but had a large gash on her left arm and couldn't really use it but at least Kirara was there to help so. Koga and Ayame had been knocked out when he took a hit for her but ended up getting sent flying back into her. Kikyo was killed by Naraku when she tried to shoot him with a purification arrow and when she died, the souls started flying around the air before shooting away but one soul stayed before shooting towards and entered Kagome, who couldn't help but sigh in relief at feeling whole again. Sesshomaru sent a dragon strike and Inuyasha sent a windscar. The power of the blast knocked them a few feet and caused Naraku great damage. Kagome then shot two purification arrow at him, which hit and purified him.

Kagome then called the jewel shards, she then merged them together. After the jewel was complete, there was a flash of light and once it faded away, everyone saw a pure white barrier around where Kagome is at but they couldn't see inside the barrier which means they couldn't see Kagome. Inuyasha charged at the pure white barrier, he hit the barrier but he was thrown back and he was a little burnt due to the purification power.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw she was in a bright white space and saw that she was surrounded by a pure white barrier. She noticed that she could see out of the barrier, to see her friends but that they couldn't see inside the barrier and couldn't see her. She was then shocked to see Midoriko, the one who made the sacred jewel. "Midoriko." She said in shock.

"Thank you, my dear child for everything you have done. Now what is your wish?" Midoriko asked while smiling at Kagome. "But remember it must be pure."

"Midoriko there is no such thing as a pure wish." Kagome told the older miko while looking up at her.

Midoriko's smile got bigger. "You are correct my child and so the jewel will return to your body where it belongs but at a price. Since the jewel has both reiki and youkai, you will change once the jewel returns to your body and merges with you." Midoriko told her while her smile lightened a little.

Kagome looked back at her friends and Sesshomaru before turning and looking back at the older miko. "I understand Midoriko as long as the jewel is gone and can never come back, I don't mind at all." She told her. She didn't really mind, she never wanted others to suffer for the jewel again.

Giving the young miko a sad smile. "Yes my dear child, the jewel itself will be gone but it's power will remain inside of you which means you will be the jewel in human form. And I'm sorry for the fact that you will never be a normal girl ever again." Midoriko told her. She was truly sorry for everything this poor child had to go through just because of a jewel that she had created.

Kagome stepped closer to the older miko and smiled while reaching up and touched her hand. "I haven't been a normal girl in quiet sometime, Midoriko. I thank you for your concern but I would rather do this and save millions of lives than to stand by as more die because of the greed for the jewel." She told her with a serious look on her face to let Midoriko know that she understood what would happen and accepted it.

Midoriko then went over to Kagome and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "After the jewel merges with you, you will disappear from the feudal era but you won't go back to your time. You will be reborn in another dimension. Also as a small parting gift, you shall get what you wanted but couldn't find here or in your time."

Once Midoriko was gone, the jewel shot towards Kagome and entered her above her heart. Then there is a blinding light around Kagome and the barrier started glowing the same blinding light making everyone to close their eyes. Once the light faded away, everyone opened their eyes to see the pure white barrier was gone and so was Kagome.

* * *

 **-Shadow Circus, August 8th-**

In the medical tent of the Shadow Circus was a beautiful woman resting on a medical bed with an handsome man was by her side. This woman had just given birth to her and her husband's daughter, the man at her side is her husband. The circus' doctor had took her newborn child to do a check up on her to see if she is healthy.

30 minutes later, the circus' doctor, Hikari came back in the room with a pink bundle in her arms as she walked the new parents. "Congratulations Azura, Shiro." Hikari said as she handed Azura the newborn baby girl in her arms. "You two have a have a perfectly healthy baby girl. What are you going to name her?"

Azura and Shiro looked at each other. "Her name is Sora Harmony Doragon" Shiro said with a big smile. Azura looked up at her husband with a smile. They had a feeling that their daughter will be special.

Unknown to Azura, Shiro and Hikari but there was a glowing circle above Sora's heart before it faded away.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Inuyasha. I do own my OCs Azura, Shiro and Hikari.**

 **Translate: Japanese- 'Doragon' means Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Age 5-**

Sora got interested in motorcycles and stunts very young when she saw her father, Shiro Doragon doing stunts on his motorcycle and thought it was cool. Then she told her parents what she wanted to be when she grows up. They were both shocked when their daughter told them that she wanted to be stuntman when she grew up.

When she got her memories of her past life as Kagome Higurashi, it was the day that she died due to breaking her neck due to falling from a tree but came back to life due to activating her Cloud Flames.

"Sora be careful." Azura called out to her daughter, who was climb up in a tree.

"I will Mama." Sora called out to her mother as she kept on climbing up the tree that she was climbing on. Then it happened, she had fell from the tree when the tree branch she was on broke. When she hit the ground, she broke her neck and broke her spinal cord at the same time.

"SORA!" Azura screamed out in panic and worry as she ran over to her daughter, who was laying still on the ground and wasn't moving. Shiro and the others heard Azura yell out Sora's name and came running from a tent and over to them.

Sora couldn't feel any pain, no agony to match the fear inside of her. Just darkness as she had her eyes closed and she couldn't open them, she is also unable to feel her own body and she couldn't breathe.

 _'Why can't I move. Why can't I see.'_ Sora thought in fear. _'Am I dead? No! I don't want to die, I don't want to die and leave, Mama, Papa and my circus family! I refuse to die, I will live with my dying will!'_ Then purple flames burst from Sora's body, she then started breathing again and she could feel her body again.

Sora moaned in pain, even though her major injuries were healed, her body still hurts and is really sore, especially her back. She moaned out in pain again as she slowly opened her eyes to see the worry and relief faces of her mother, father and members of her circus family. "Mama, Papa. It's okay, I'm fine."

Then memories of her past life as Kagome Higurashi started going forth. She remember when she was pulled into the feudal era, meeting Inuyasha, Shippo and her other friends. Being trained by Sesshomaru, when she and Sesshomaru did a blood bond, making her, his sister and apart of his pack, where she became immune to poisons and Sesshomaru became immune to purification powers. And she remembers the final battle, how Kikyo died and she got the rest of her soul back, then the end of the final battle where she sends two purification arrow at Naraku, which hit and purified him. Then her merging the rest of jewel into a whole jewel, then her talking to Midoriko and then the jewel going back into her, above her heart before she disappear from the feudal era and never to return.

Sora soon passes out due to all of her memories of her past life coming at once. Memories after memories coming at once was too much for her to take and it had caused her to pass out.

 **...**  
 **...**

When Sora woke up again, she saw that she was in the circus' medical tent with her parents sitting on the chairs by the medical bed that she was laying on. She slowly sat up, her body still hurts and is sore. Once her parents saw that she was awake and was sitting up, they both shot out of their chairs and moved over to their daughter.

Azura hugged her daughter to her and made sure not to hurt her. "I'm so glad you're finally awake, sweetie." She cried in happiness and relief. She was so worried about her daughter when she fell unconscious after a few minutes of opening her eyes after she had activated her Cloud Flames which brought her back to life and caused her major injuries to heal.

When Azura pulled away from the hug, Shiro then hugged his daughter in happiness and relief that she is perfectly fine now. But he also knew that he would have to explain what happened and about what Dying Will Flames are.

"Mama, Papa! What happened? Did I die? How am I alive?" Sora asked. She was so scared that she was going to die and leave her loved ones.

Shiro sighed. "You fell from the tree that you were climbing on due the tree branch you were on broke, you fell down and ended up breaking you neck. You did die, Sora but you activated an ability that brought you back alive and healed your major injuries."

"What ability did I activate?"

"They are called Cloud Flames, they are one of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky."

"Do you have Dying Will Flames, Papa, Mama?" Sora asked her parents curiously.

"Yeah we do and so does everyone in our circus family." Shiro said. "I have Sky Flames with a Sun Secondary while your mother has Cloud Flames just like you but she also has a Rain secondary."

"Can you explain what Dying Will Flames are, Papa?"

Shiro smiled at his daughter. "Yeah I will explain what Dying Will Flames are to you but I'll do that tomorrow."

"Ok, Papa."

After that Sora was visited by everyone in the circus, everyone telling her that they were glad that she was fine and finally awake.

 **-The next day-**

Shiro was with Sora, he was going to explain what the Dying Will Flames are, their characteristics and abilities.

"There is seven different types of Dying Will Flames. There are Sky Flames, Storm Flames, Rain Flames, Sun Flames, Lightning Flames, Cloud Flames and Mist Flames. The Sky Flames is basically the leader of the other flames types. Also the seven different types of Dying Will Flames have different characteristics and abilities." Shiro said as he starts explaining what Dying Will Flames are. He stops to take a breather and saw that his daughter was listening to him with a big smile.

"The first one is Sky Flames. Sky Flames are orange, it is also the rarest and it's characteristic, Harmony, represent a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. The Harmony characteristic of the Sky Flames, it allows the Flame's wielder to synchronize with his or her surroundings. It also lets the Skies to harmonize with their guardians."

"Papa, what are guardians?" Sora asked, she was curious what guardians are.

"I'll tell you after I explain the other Dying Will Flames. Okay?" Shiro said to his daughter. Sora nodded her head with a smile.

"The second one is Storm Flames. Storm Flames are strong red flames that are highly offensive and with the assistance of it's Disintegration characteristic, it can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames. The Disintegration characteristic, it has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of Flame attacks or even break through other flames. The Disintegration characteristic represents a destructive nature and power."

"The third one is Rain Flames. Rain Flames are blue and have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. It's tranquility special trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing it's strength and capacity of movement. There are also known examples of it being used to create ice. The Tranquility characteristic, it's allows the Flame's wielder to slow down their opponent's movements or attacks."

"The Fourth one is Sun Flames. The Sun Flames are yellow. The Activation special trait of the Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. The Activation characteristic, it gives the user enhanced speed, strength and healing. Activation represent speed and strength."

"The fifth one is Lightning Flames. The Lightning Flames are green and is more similar to electricity than actual flames. The Special trait of these Flames, Hardening, can be employed to harden and increase firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and also offensively by cutting like a sharp blade or electrocuting like actual electricity. Lightning Flames are known as the toughest Flames. The Hardening characteristic, is suited for shields and penetrating attacks."

Shiro takes another breaker before he started talking again.

"The Sixth one is Cloud Flames. The Cloud Flames are purple, the Flames are the second rarest of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky and with it's characteristic, Propagation, carries the ability of increase and replication. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers. The Propagation characteristic, it can absorb flames and causing things to grow or multiply."

"The seventh and last one is Mist Flames. Mist Flames are Indigo and the characteristic, Construction, makes the Mist Flames optimal to be used along with illusions. Illusions are able to be used to fool senses such as eyesight, hearing and touch, which is optimal to be used for either escaping or rendering the opponent vulnerable for an attack. Like Sky Flames, there are two types of Mist Flames, which are hard and soft. Softer Mist Flames are much easier to use and control in the matter of speed and overwhelming effectivity. All illusionists seem to have access to both types of these Flames. The Construction characteristic, it has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flames to boost the power of their techniques."

He was finally done explaining the Dying Will Flames, along with their characteristics and abilities to his daughter. He then looks over to his daughter, who was looking at him with a big smile. He grabbed the glass of water and took a few gulps of water. "Now do you want to know what Guardians are?"

"Yes, Papa!" Sora said excited. Shiro smiled at his daughter, then went on explaining what Guardians are and what they mean to Skies. "Do you have Guardians, Papa?"

"Yes I do, Sora-hime and your mother is one of my guardians." Shiro told his daughter with a smile.

* * *

 **-A few months later-**

It's been a few months since Sora activated her Cloud Flames. She has been training on how to use and control her Cloud Flames, she was trained by her mother. She also creates a few Cloud Flame Attacks over the few months.

Also she as been training how to control her enhanced senses and abilities because of the youkai that she has in her due to the jewel merging with her. But she does those trainings in secret since her parents and circus family doesn't know anything about it.

Then one day where she was practicing with her Cloud Flame Attacks, she activated her Sky Flames, which shocked her but she was also happy that she had Sky Flames like her father. She was so happy that she ran to the tent that her father was at.

"Papa, guess what!" Sora yelled out to her father as she rushed over to her and leaped at him. Shiro caught his daughter in his arms when she leaped at him and held her in his arms.

"What is it, Sora-hime?" Shiro asked his daughter with a big smile. He was glad to see his daughter so happy and excited.

"I have Sky Flames, I just activated them when I was practicing with my Cloud Flame Attacks."

Shiro was shocked to hear Sora saying that she also has Sky Flames. "Really now. Can you show me?"

"Sure, Papa." Sora then holds one of her hands out and summon her Sky Flames, then orange flames surround her hand.

"Well it looks like I will be training you on how to use and control your Sky Flames. I will also teach you how to fly with your Sky Flames."

"Yay!" Sora then hugged her father, who just smiled.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Inuyasha.**

 **So, Sora finally activated both her primary flames. But will she create Sky Flames Attack like she did with her Cloud Flames? Well you just have to keep on reading to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-August 8th, age 6-**

Today is Sora's 6th birthday, meaning she is turning 6 years old. Shiro and Azura has planned a birthday party for their little Circus Princess. Every member of the circus is going to be there for Sora's birthday party, wanting to celebrate their Circus Princess's birthday.

Right now Azura and Shiro are bringing breakfast to Sora's tent, she was going have breakfast in bed for her birthday. They walked into Sora's tent to see that she was still asleep, they smiled at their cute sleeping daughter. Azura went over to Sora and gently shook her to wake her up. "Wake up birthday girl."

Sora was woke up by her mother, she slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother. "Good morning, Mama." She said as she sat up in her bed, then she saw her father with a tray of food in his hands. "Good morning, Papa."

"Morning birthday girl. You have breakfast in bed for your birthday." Shiro said as he place the tray of food on her bed. On the tray is eggs, beacon, two piece of toasts and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Thanks." Sora then started eating her breakfast. After she was done eating her breakfast, her father took the tray.

"Sora-hime, we have a little present for you." Azura said, then she handed her daughter a small box-size wrapped present. "Go on open it."

Sora smiled at her parents before opening her present, she then saw a small white box, then she opened the lid of the small box to see a heart locket with a little heart amethyst on top of the locket, she then took the heart locket out of the small box. There was a dragon carved on the back of the locket, she then opened the locket to see a picture of her and her parents on the right side and 'Shiro, Azura & their Circus Princess Sora' is carved on the left side.

"I love it. Can you put it on me, Mama?" Sora asked her mother while holding the heart locket out.

Azura smiled at her daughter before grabbing the heart locket from her daughter, so she could put it on Sora. "Sure princess. Turn around and move your hair out of the way."

Sora turned around so her back was facing her mother and then she moved her hair out of the way. Her mother put the heart locket on her and once she did, she turned around and hugged both of her parents. She then pulled away from the hug after a few minutes and then asked. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well me and your father are taking you to a stunt show." Azura told her daughter.

Sora squealed in excitement and happiness. "Really?"

"Yes. But you need to get dressed before we can go." Shiro said before he left Sora's tent

Sora picked out a outfit for her to wear. She got dressed in black jeans, white-purple striped shirt and white converses. Then her mother brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

After Sora and her mother left her tent, then she and her parents left their circus to go to the stunt show.

 **-Timeskip, few hours later-**

A few hours later, Sora and her parents are back at their circus. "Did you like the stunt show, Sora-hime?" Shiro asked his daughter as he looked down at her.

Sora smiled up at her father. "I loved it, Papa." She then hugged both of her parents. "Thanks for taking me to the stunt show for my birthday."

"You're welcome, little princess." Azura and Shiro said with big smiles.

Azura grabbed one of her daughter's hands. "Come on, let's go to your tent and get you changed. After you are changed, I'm going to show you something."

"Okay, Mama."

 **...**  
 **...**

Sora was now dressed in a pretty purple dress with ruffles around the waist, purple flat shoes and her hair was re-brushed but it was still in a ponytail.

She is now in front of a purple tent that her mother took her to. "Come on sweetie." Azura said as she lead her daughter into the purple tent.

Inside the tent is look like it was designed for a birthday party. There were three long folding tables that is covering in purple table coverings, on those table are different kind of food and there was round folding table which also had a purple coverings which has a big birthday cake and birthday cupcakes. Then there are party tables with purple table coverings on them with 6 chairs around each party tables.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

Just then Shiro and the members of the circus jumped out of their hiding places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORA." They and Azura yelled out, Sora jumped in surprise when they did.

"You threw me a surprise party?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Of course, little princess. It is your 6th birthday after all." Shiro said as he walked over to his wife and daughter.

All of them spent a few hours celebrating Sora's birthday. At the end of it, they ate either a piece of birthday cake or ate a birthday cupcake. After that, Sora started opening her presents.

"Ok here is a present from me and your father." Azura said as she hands her daughter, a purple big gift box with a purple bow tied around it.

Sora undid the purple bow before opening the lid of the gift box, she then saw a purple cloak. She then takes the purple cloak out and holds it out, she saw that the purple cloak is too big for her.

"It's going be big for you right now but you will grow into it." Shiro told his daughter with a smile. "Yeah we got you the purple cloak because it is a tradition in my family but only the females wore the cloaks. My grandmother had a cloak, my mother had a cloak, I have a cloak and now you have a cloak." Azura said as she told her daughter about her family's female tradition.

"Thanks, Mama, Papa. I love it." Sora said as she placed the purple cloak around her.

"Ok, me next~" Hikari said, she is Shiro's Sun Guardian. She excited handed Sora, a orange gift box with an orange bow around it "I hope you like it, Sora-hime."

"Thanks Aunt Hikari." Sora then undid the orange bow before opening the lid of the orange gift box. When she looked into the gift box, she saw a cute phoenix plush. She then took the cute phoenix plush out of the gift box and hugged it too her. "It's so cute! I love it Aunt Hikari."

"Okay, I'm next." A woman named Nebula said and she is Shiro's Mist Guardian. Nebula hands Sora, a purple-blue gift bow with a indigo bow tied around it.

"Thanks, Aunt Nebula." Sora then undid the indigo bow around the gift box. When she looked inside the gift box, she saw a cute dragon plush. She then took the cute dragon plush out of the gift box and hugged it too her. "It's so cute! I love it Aunt Nebula."

Then a woman named Amaya and she is Shiro's Rain Guardian. She hands Sora, a blue gift box with a white bow tied around it.

Sora undid the white bow before opening the lid of the gift box and when she looked in the gift box, she saw a cute white tiger plush. She then took the cute white tiger plush out of the gift box and hugged it to her. "It's so cute! Thanks Aunt Amaya."

"Looks like I'm next." A man said, this man's name is Barak and he is Shiro's Lightning Guardian. He hands Sora, a green gift bow with a green-white bow tied around it.

"Thanks Uncle Barak." Sora undid the green-white bow and opens the lid of the gift box. When she looked inside the gift box, she saw a cute wolf plush. She then took the cute wolf plush out of the gift box and hugs it to her. "So cute and cool! I love it Uncle Barak."

"Okay I'm next." A man said, his name is Molan and he is Shiro's Storm Guardian. He hands Sora, a red box with a white bow.

"Thanks Uncle Molan." Sora undid the white bow and opens the lid of the gift box. When she looked inside the gift box, she saw a cute black panther plush. She then took the cute black panther plush out of the gift and hugs it to her. "It's so cute. I love it Uncle Molan."

Sora then put all of her animal plushies down before she went to hug her three adoptive aunts and two adoptive uncles. "Thanks for the gifts."

Hikari, Nebula, Amaya, Barak and Molan smiled down at their adoptive niece and hugged her back. "You're welcome, little princess."

After that Sora opened the rest of her presents that she got from the other members of the circus.

When Sora went to her tent, she took all of her presents with her when she went back to her tent and placed the up. But she placed all five of her animal plushies on her bed. Once she got dressed for bed, she laid down on her bed and soon fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Inuyasha. I do own my OCs Amaya, Nebula, Barak and Molan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**{Flashbacks/Dreams}**

 **[Letters/Notes/Texts]**

* * *

 ** **-Timeskip five years, age 11-****

It's been three years since Sora activated her two primary Dying Will Flames and two years since she got her locket, purple cloak and her five animal plushies on her 6th birthday. Sora is now 11 years old and is being trained by her father. She also activated her secondary Dying Will Flames which are her Mist Flames, she activated them when Nebula was showing her some of her Magician tricks.

She already knows that the members of the circus are ex-Mafiosos and that the circus are for ex-Mafiosos. She had found out when she was 7 years old when her parents told her about the Mafia and what Dying Will Flames had to do with the Mafia.

After that, Sora asked her father to train her since she had Dying Will Flames which means that she would end up in the Mafia in the future. Her father agreed to train her, so she could be prepared for the Mafia world before she gets into it and because he wants to make sure that she can protect herself when she ends up in the Mafia in the future.

Sora remembered when she asked her father to start training her, so she could be prepared for when she ends up in the Mafia due to her having Dying Will Flames.

 **{7 year old Sora walked over to her father, who was working on his motorcycle. "Papa?" She called out to her father, she was a little nervous about what she plans on asking her father.**

 **"Yeah what is it, Sora-hime?" Shiro asked as he stopped working on his motorcycle and turned his attention to his daughter. He noticed that she was nervous about something and wondered what she wanted to ask him to cause her to be nervous.**

 **"Can you train me how to fight?"**

 **Shiro was shocked and surprised when his daughter asked this. "Of course I will, if you want me to. But why do you want me to train you how to fight?"**

 **"Because I want to be prepared when I end up in the Mafia due to my Flames." Sora said with her resolve.**

 **Shiro looked at his daughter, he heard her resolve in her voice and saw it in her eyes. He sighed, he knew that his daughter was right, that she would end up in the Mafia due to her Flames and that she would need to be prepared before she ends up in the Mafia. So he decided that he would teach his daughter everything that he knows. "I will teach you everything that I know, so you can be prepared for the Mafia world."**

 **Sora squealed before hugging her father. "Thanks, Papa!" A few minutes later she pulled away from the hug.**

 **"We will start your training tomorrow." Shiro told his daughter, who nodded with a smile.**

 **"Okay, Papa. Bye!" Sora then ran off to do something.}**

After that Shiro started training Sora, teaching her everything he knew.

Sora then remembered the day that she activated her secondary flame which is Mist Flames. She activated them when Nebula was showing her some of her Magician tricks.

 **{9 year old Sora was hanging out with Nebula. "Hey, Aunt Nebula can you show me some of your Magician acts?" Sora asked.**

 **Nebula looked over to the Circus Princes, who was smiling her. "Sure, Sora-hime." Nebula said. She **then started showing her sleight of hand and card tricks. Then showed her the rabbit in the Magician Hat trick and the rabbit started jumping around Sora, who just smiled and laughed. A few minutes later the rabbit became mist and flew back into the Magician Hat.****

 ** **"Wow, that was really amazing, Aunt Nebula." Sora said in awe. "I wish I could do that."****

 ** **"Well if you had Mist Flames, you probably could." Nebula told her adoptive niece.****

 ** **"Will I already have Sky and Cloud Flames, so I probably don't have Mist Flames." Sora said, a little sad at that because it meant that she wouldn't be able to do cool magic tricks like her adoptive aunt.****

 ** **"Yeah you have Sky and Cloud Flames but they are your primary flames. You might have a secondary flame."****

 ** **"How can I see if I have a secondary flame and what it is?" Sora really wanted to know, so she could find out, if she had a secondary flame and what it is.****

 ** **"All you need is your resolve to bring out your secondary flame." Nebula was curious if Sora has a secondary flame and what type of Dying Will Flame will it be.****

 ** **Sora nodded before closing her eyes.** _'I want to activate my secondary flame if I have them. I will activate them with my dying will!'_ **She thought with her resolve.****

 ** **Nebula was watching Sora, who was trying to activate her secondary flame if she has one. She then gasped when she saw an indigo flame on Sora's forehead. She gasped again when Sora opened her eyes and they were indigo.****

 ** **"Well it looks like I will be training you on how to use and control your Mist Flames." Nebula said with a smile.}****

After that Nebula started teaching Sora everything she knew about Mist Flames. Shiro, Azura and the other members of the circus was shocked to find out that their circus princess has a Mist Flame secondary.

 **...**  
 **...**

"Well I'm sorry to say that the circus show is almost over." Shiro said. He smiled when he heard the crowd saying 'boo', 'aw' or 'no'. "But before it is all over, we have one more act. Our Circus Princess will be singing you guys a song while on a trapeze."

The crowd looked up to a see a 11 year old girl sitting on a trapeze, swinging back and forth. Then they heard music and a few minutes later, Sora started singing.

 **I don't have the balance**  
 **Think I'm gonna fall.**

Sora acts like she was going to fall from the trapeze which caused everyone in the crowd to gasp in shock and horror. But Shiro, Azura and the rest of the members of the circus just smiled at their Circus Princess. Sora then sits back up and started singing again.

 **Wish I had the talent**  
 **I don't belong here at all.**

 **Drowning in the pressure**  
 **In over my head**  
 **Why did I think I could do this?**  
 **I could've walked away instead.**

 **Now this is my chance to break free**  
 **Everything's depending on me**  
 **And if I keep trying I'll be**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky**

Sora removes one of her hands off one of the ropes of the trapeze and reached towards the sky before placing her hand back on the rope of the trapeze.

 **On top of the world**  
 **All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **On top of the world.**

 **Nothing's gonna break me**  
 **Gonna get it right**  
 **Even if it takes me**  
 **Doing it a thousand times.**

 **Trying once is easy**  
 **Discipline is hard**  
 **But nothing can defeat me**  
 **If the change is in my heart.**

 **This is my chance to break free (This is my chance)**  
 **Everything's depending on me (On me)**  
 **And if I keep trying I'll be (I'll be)**  
 **On top of the world**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky**  
 **On top of the world**  
 **All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **Again, again**  
 **Without a doubt**  
 **Keep on moving**  
 **I can't give in now.**

 **I can feel it (Feel it)**  
 **Almost there (Ooooohhhhh)**  
 **You know I'm climbing Up, up, up**  
 **I'm on top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky**  
 **On top of the world**  
 **(All of my dreams) All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

 **Where I can see everything before me**  
 **Reaching up to touch the sky**  
 **On top of the world**  
 **(All of my dreams) All of my dreams are rushing toward me**  
 **Stretching out my wings to fly**  
 **On top of the world.**

After Sora was done singing, the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering. She then stands up on the trapeze before turning around the trapeze to face the crowd. Sora gives them a little bow before back-flipping off of the trapeze which caused the crowd to gasp in shock and horror again. But when she made the landing, the crowd went wild again with clapping and cheering for her.

Shiro then went over to his daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well this is the Circus Princess but she is also my daughter. So how was her first performance ever? Was she good? Was she great? Was she amazing?"

"SHE WAS AMAZING!" The crowd yelled out which caused both Shiro and Sora to smile.

"Well folks that was the last act of the night. I hope you enjoyed the Shadow Circus and hope you come to our next show."

Soon the crowd started leaving. After the crowd was gone, Shiro, Azura, Sora and the other members of the circus left the performing tent and went to the dinning tent.

"Sweetie, you did great on your first performance." Azura told her daughter with a big smile.

"Thank you, Mama."

"Your mother is right, Sora-hime. You were amazing for your first performance." Shiro said with a proud smile on his face. He could hear the other members of the circus agreeing.

"Thanks." Sora said with a big bright smile

* * *

 **-A few months later-**

It's been a few months since Sora joined her parents and her circus family in the circus. Her act for now is her singing on a trapeze.

The day that Sora lost her parents and her circus family was the day that she had to go into town to shop for groceries since it was her turn to.

"Sora, it's your turn to go into town to shop for groceries." Azura told her daughter as she was holding out the money that Sora would need to buy the groceries.

"Ok, Mama." Sora said as she grabbed the money from her mother's hand before putting it in her pocket size wallet, then put her wallet in her pocket. "I'll see you when I get back, Mama." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before she left the circus and left to go into town.

 **...**  
 **...**

An hour and half later, Sora was coming back to the circus with groceries in her arms. But she froze in shock and disbelief when she entered the area of the circus. She froze in shock and disbelief because she saw the dead bodies of her circus family, the tents were on fire and saw smoke rising up to the sky.

Sora dropped in the grocery bags before running further in the circus area, saw more dead bodies of her circus family. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she cries over her dead circus family as she sees more and more dead bodies of her circus family.

She finally stopped running when she ended up in front of her parents' tent and she saw a rose mark painted on her parents' tent. She opened the tent's flag, then went inside the tent and started looking around trying to see if her parents were in here.

Sora gasped in horror when she saw her parents but they were dead. "Mama? Papa?" She walked over to her parents slowly before falling to her knees once she got to them before she started crying more.

After crying for few a minutes or hours, she don't know how long she was crying, she became very angry. Her Sky and Cloud Flames burst from her body before twisting and turning around her body. _'Whoever thought it was a good idea that they could attack and kill my parents and circus family was stupid enough to anger a Cloud that claimed them as theirs. Once I find out who did this and find them, I will kill them.'_ Sora thought as her eyes were mixed of sunburnt orange and purple.

Sora stood up from kneeling by her dead parents, she then saw her father's helmet on the ground by her parents bed and on the helmet was a note on it. She went over and picked the helmet up from the ground before grabbing the note off the helmet before started reading it.

 **[Dear Sora-hime,  
If you are reading this note, then you're finally back and that you found all of us dead. We are so sorry that we had to leave you and won't be able to see you grow up into a beautiful woman like we know you will be. We were killed by a Mafia Famiglia that wants to be famous for killing us that were famous before we became ex-Mafiosos. I have left my helmet to you, the helmet is now yours. And no matter what happens in your future, know that me, your mother and the others love you.**

 **Love, your parents, Shiro and Azura Doragon].**

Tears fell down Sora's face after she read the letter from her parents and hugged her father's, now her helmet to her. She then left her parents' tent before going to hers.

Once she got to her tent, she started packing, she grabbed her special backpack, it is special because it is bottomless and weighs like a feather, so it is never heavy. She packed a few outfits, the she put her five animal plushies in the backpack, then places her purple cloak and then put her helmet in the backpack before closing it. Sora then puts the backpack on her back before leaving the circus and not looking back.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Inuyasha.**

 **Looks like Sora had lost her parents and circus family, she also decided to avenge her parents and circus family once she finds the ones that killed her parents and circus family. But who killed them and what did that rose painted on Shiro and Azura's tent mean? If you want to find out, keep on reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a year since Sora lost her parents and her circus family. She has been traveling around ever since then and she has been trying to find out who killed her parents and circus family but she hasn't found out anything yet. She thinks whoever did it was apart of the Mafia.

Six months ago, Sora meet and befriended an ex-Mafioso woman named Yuki, who is an amazing blacksmith. Yuki then spent the next six months teaching her in blacksmithing and how to create her own weapons. A month before Sora left to become a freelance assassin, she created her main weapon which is a scythe which can change into other weapons. The primary name of her weapon is Pyua Sora Buki (Pure Sky Weapon) but the secondary name for the weapon is Mai Mutevole Arma (Ever Shifting Weapon). She designed it after her mother's weapon, Kumo Henka Buki (Cloud Changing Weapon).

Also over the year, Sora creates a couple of different Mist Glamours for her before she becomes a freelance assassin and enters the Mafia world. These Mist Glamours will be her different aliases for her when she enters the Mafia World.

 **...**  
 **...**

 _'Okay, first I need to make a name for myself in the Mafia before I can start searching for information about the Familigia that killed my parents and circus family.'_ Sora thought. She was dressed in a purple-white stripe short sleeve shirt, black jeans with a belt with two pouches on it, combat boots and her purple cloak with the hood over her head and covering her face.

Sora is watching some of the underground fights, waiting for her fight. A fight had just ended with the winner of that fight, killing his opponent. "Ok, well it looks like Rosso Diavolo (Red Devil) has yet again won his match by killing his opponent." The Announcer said which caused the crowd minus Sora to start cheering and letting out roars.

The Announcer said speaking again. "Ok the next is between Rosso Diavolo and someone called Purple Reaper, who is a newbie to the underground fight."

Rosso Diavolo was still in the fighting area with a smug smirk on his face. Sora moved from her place she was at and started walking to the fighting arena. She could hear the people in the crowd start talking as she walks to the fighting area.

"Who is that?"

"Is that a female or male?"

"The newbie is going to be killed by Rosso Diavolo."

"Purple Reaper is so small."

"Yeah. How old is Purple Reaper?"

Sora rolls her eyes, not like anyone saw her do it. She then steps in the fighting arena and was a few inches away from Rosso Diavolo. She looked at him, he was 23 years old, with dark red hair with some of his front hair up to look like devil horns and dark blue eyes. She then felt his Flames, which are a strong Mist primary while he has a weak Cloud secondary. While his Mist Flames are pretty strong, they aren't stronger then hers and her are her secondary flames.

"So you the one people are calling the Red Devil?" Sora asked making her voice sound like an adult female's to cause people to be confused and shocked when they find out that she is a 12 year old female instead of an adult female like they thought. "Why do they call you that?"

"Because of my hair which is dark red and hairstyle is styled as devil horns. To people, I'm a devil while fighting and to female, I'm a devil in bed." Rosso Diavolo said with a smug smirk. He then wiggled his brows at Sora with a suggesting look. "How about after this, when I win and if I don't end up killing you, we could do something at my apartment?"

Sora was both angry and disgusted at what he just suggested to her and thinking that he would win. "You're disgusting and arrogant." She told him before taking three playing cards out of one of her pouches on her belt.

"Playing cards?" Rosso Diavolo asked in disbelief before he started laughing. He suddenly stopped laughing when he had to quickly dodge a Cloud infused playing card. The Cloud infused playing card cut one of the cage's bars which shocked Rosso Diavolo, the announcer and the crowd.

"You were laughing because?" Sora asked with a smirk with two playing cards in her hand.

"It doesn't matter that you can infuse your flames into normal playing cards. I will still defeat you and when I do, I'll take you back to my apartment and make you mine."

"Not only are you disgusting and arrogant but you are also a pedophile."

Rosso Diavolo was shocked, angry and confused at what Sora just said. "I'm not a pedophile! You would have a be a kid or pre-teen to make me a pedophile. And you're an adult woman!"

"You're wrong about me being an adult woman. I'm a 12 year old girl." Sora said in her true voice as she pulled the hood off of her head. Showing her opponent, the Announcer and the crowd, how old she really was.

"What? But how? You're voice..."

"I learned how to make my voice sound like an adult woman." Sora then infuses the two playing cards in her hand with her Cloud Flames, alight them with purple flames.

Rosso Diavolo dodged the first purple flaming card but couldn't dodge the second one which hit him in the chest which exploded and caused him to fly back. He got up a few seconds after getting the floor off of the fighting arena. He the charged to Sora went to punch her in the stomach but she dodged it.

Sora and Rosso Diavolo fights hand-to-hand for 30 minutes before he got tired of fighting and wants to finish this. He pulls out his weapon which is a hand gun before shooting at her. Sora dodged two of the bullets but the third ended up hitting her in the head causing her to drop to the floor of the fighting Arena, dead.

There whispering going through the crowd, on how Rosso Diavolo was so cruel to just kill a little girl instead of knocking her out. He turned towards the crowd and glared at them. "It was her own fault for entering an underground fight." He had told them which caused all the woman and some of the men to glare at him. But the men that weren't glaring at him, agreed with him.

 _'I'm dead again. Seriously, why does this always happen to me. I refuse to die!'_ Sora thought. Unknown to Rosso Diavolo, the announcer and everyone else in the crowd, Sora's Cloud Flames were running through her body, healing her head wound pushing the bullet out of her head and brought her back to life.

"Because Purple Reaper is dead. The winner is Rosso Di-" The announcer started saying and was about to declare Rosso Diavolo the winner of the match when something happened that cut him off.

Cloud Flames burst from Sora's body and surrounding her. Rosso Diavolo, the announcer and the crowd gasped in shock and disbelief. A few minutes later, Sora took a sharp breath before she started coughing and started standing up.

Sora's eyes were glowing a Cloud purple as her Cloud Flames were still surrounding her but it was twisting and turning around her. "You really shouldn't have done that." She said with a wide smirk showing her sharp canine teeth. Four tentacles formed behind her out of her Cloud Flames. There was also a dark aura around her, almost demonic in nature and her eyes was floating with untold power.

Rosso Diavolo stepped back a little as he felt fear run though him as he looked at Sora and felt the dark aura that is around her, not to mention on strong her Cloud Flames are, they could be the strongest Cloud Flames in the world. "T-That's impossible, y-you were just dead. How can you be alive?"

"My Cloud Flames are so powerful that the enhanced my healing to heal so much that it brings me back alive if I die at all." Sora explained how she is alive and not dead. "And you were stupid enough to actually kill me."

Everyone in the underground fighting arena could feel her Killing Intent, which caused everyone to shiver in fear at how strong it is.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Rosso Diavolo begged.

"But you killed me. I have to kill you, so we are even." Skull said as she stalked towards the cowering man. She stopped a few inches away from him.

"You're a m-monster."

Sora growled out when he called her a monster. He didn't know what he was talking about, he doesn't what a real monster is. "I'm not a monster. You have no idea what a true monster is." She told him before she swung her leg at him, kicking him in his stomach and sending skidding to the edge of the fighting area.

Rosso Diavolo winced as he stood up, he knew that there was going to be a bruise and he knew some of his ribs were broken. He then saw a Cloud Flame tentacle heading towards him and he barely dodged it. But he wasn't able to dodge the next Cloud Flame tentacle, which stabbed him in the stomach and it is also burning him.

He feel down to his knees with his hands over his wound on his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. But the bleeding couldn't stop bleeding at all due to the burns from Skull's Cloud Flames. He then fell forward on his front, his eyes closed and a few minutes later, he stopped breathing.

Sora just looks at the now dead Rosso Diavolo with an emotionless face. She snapped out of it when the announcer started talking. "Well it looks like Purple Reaper is the winner due to her killing her opponent." After the announcer said that, the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping.

The four Cloud tentacles changed back to normal Cloud Flames, the flames then returned into Sora and she left the underground fighting after getting her money. She then went back to her apartment.

 **...**  
 **...**

When Sora got back to her apartment, she went to her bathroom and took a shower. After she was done taking her shower, she dried off before getting dressed in her PJs.

She then left the bathroom and went to her bedroom. She then laid down on her bed and a few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Inuyasha. I do own my OCs, Yuki and Rosso Diavolo.**

 **Sora/Skull has a dark side which is her demon side that she got when the jewel merged with her and made her the jewel in human form. Well Sora is finally entering the Mafia World and that is because she wants to find the ones that killed her parents and circus family.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sora's weapon will be called** **Mai Mutevole Arma or MMA for short for now until it is known that she is a Sky).**

* * *

It's been a year since Sora has entered the Mafia World, she quickly made a name for herself as the freelance assassin named Purple Reaper. She is known to take assassinations for those that really deserve to be killed. She even has a catch phrase that she says before she kills her target.

No one in the mafia knows what her real name is or what she truly looks like since she uses her Mist Glamours. All they know is that she has silver tinted light lavender hair and magenta-lavender eyes.

* * *

 **-Sora, age 13-**

Sora has the hood of her cloak over her head, hiding her face. She walks closer to the facility of an illegal lab, her cloak blowing around her because of the wind. "So this is the facility of the illegal lab that mafia scientists are experimenting on humans in. How disgusting." She walks closer before she kicks the facility's door open, breaking the door off of it's hinges and across the hall before it the wall down the hall.

"Who are you?!" One of the Mafiosos asked as he and the others pointed their guns at her.

"The reaper has come to collect your souls." She said as she pulled Mai Mutevole Arma out of nowhere and changes it into it's scythe form.

"Shit it's the Purple Reaper." A different Mafioso said in a panic.

"That's right.~" Sora then rushed forward using her demonic speed. She swings her scythe, cutting one of the Mafiosos in half before she went after another one.

A few minutes later she was done cutting and killing the group of Mafiosos that stood in her way. She then continued on her way.

 **...**  
 **...**

Sora soon found the labs, she changed the scythe into a 6 revolver gun and cocks the hammer before she slams the labs' door open before rushes inside. She froze at what she saw, it was a familiar two-tailed cat from her pat life.

"Kirara." Sora whispered out. Kirara had heard her and lifted her head to look at her, then she should feel her Sky Flames reach out and contacted to Kirara, forming a familiar bond between them. She could feel the new bond that she has to Kirara.

She could feel the tell tale of a Cloud's anger at what these Mafia scientists has been doing to what is hers. She knew that her eyes were glowing a bright Cloud purple right with how anger she is.

She channeled her Cloud Flames into the MMA's six revolver gun before shooting every scientists that is in the labs with Cloud Flame Bullets. After all the scientists dropped down to the floor, dead, Sora rushed over to the exam table that Kirara was tied down too.

"Meow?" Kirara meowed

"Yeah it me, Kirara." Sora said before she freed Kirara from the exam table by melting the bindings that had the nekomata tied down. She then melted the weird looking metal collar that was around Kirara's neck.

Kirara jumped up onto Sora's shoulder, rubbing her head on one of Sora's cheeks as she purrs. Sora laughs before patting Kirara on the head. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you again too."

 **...**  
 **...**

After Sora killed every Mafioso scientists or bodyguards, she freed the people that were experiments and then sent the facility on fire. She watched it burn for a few minutes before turning her back from it and walked away with her cloak blowing behind due to the wind.

Once Sora walked into the forest, Kirara jumped from her shoulder before she was engulfed in flames, Sky Flames and once the flames disappeared, Kirara was in her saber-tooth form. Sora smiled before she jumped onto Kirara's back and told her where to go.

Once they got to Sora's house, Sora got off of Kirara and the nekomata changed back to her small cat form before they went inside the house.

* * *

 **-Timeskip, five years-**

Sora is now 18 years old.

It's been five years since Sora was reunited with Kirara, who became her Sky Flame Familiar but Kirara wears a collar that hides the Sky Flames from other Flame users. Also over the five years, Sora has found little about the group that had killed her family

Three years ago when Sora was 15 years old, she started her stunt career, which is her civilian career. She took up Freestyle Bike Riding because it was eye-catching but she also took up driving and mastered even sport cars. She became a Master Racer by the time she had turned 16 years old.

She used one of her Mist Glamours. In this Mist Glamour, she has short purple hair which is in a wind-blown helmet-hair style, she also wears purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick and she also has a purple teardrop tattoo under her right eye. She wears a black suit with purple accents and padding and a white and purple helmet (her helmet).

She became a famous stuntman known as Skull De Mort by the time she was 17. She is known as the 'man' who death hates as her stunts could kill anybody but her if done wrong.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Inuyasha.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shorter then the others. Well Sora finally reunited with Kirara, who became her Sky Flame Familiar.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sora was getting ready for one of her assassinations which has to do with a corrupt politician named Alessandro. Alessandro is also rumored to be involved with the group that assassinated the Rainbow Star Circus, her family. Before she assassinates him, she will get all the information that he has about them.

"Well let's go, Kirara." Sora called out to the nekomata. She and Kirara left the house, Kirara then transformed into her saber-tooth form. Sora jumped onto the nekomata's back before Kirara took off in the air and towards Alessandro's mansion.

 **-At Alessandro's mansion-**

Once Kirara landed in the small forest by Alessandro's mansion, Sora jumped off and Kirara transformed back to her small form. "You can go explore around Kirara but make sure no one sees you. I'll call you after everything is done, so we can leave."

"Meow." Kirara then left to go explore around.

Sora looks at the mansion, she sees three bodyguards guarding the front entrance and three more bodyguards guarding the back entrance. She then sees the second story balcony door was open and there was no one guarding it. She smirks, there was her way into the mansion.

She placed her hood over her head, hiding her face. She then knocked out the guards that was outside and knocked the outside security cameras as well before she got close to the secondary level balcony that had the balcony open.

She uses her demonic agility to jump onto the second story balcony. She peeked inside through the balcony door to see two guards down the hall. She uses her demonic speed as she rushed down the hall, she was only a purple blur. She flashed passed the two guards, she hits them in the back of their necks, knocking them out.

Sora knocked out guards and security cameras as she goes through the halls until she reaches Alessandro's office.

Unknown to her that there was someone sitting in a tree in the forest close to Alessandro's office that was spying on him, this someone was Renato Sinclair, the World's Greatest Hitman. Renato had seen a flash of purple that has been flashing through the halls through the windows of the mansion.

Renato decided to investigate what is happening inside the mansion, he saw the outside guards already knocked out and the outside security cameras also broken. He walks inside the mansion and went up to the second level of the mansion to see guards knocked out and security cameras broken. He went to hall to see all the guards knocked out and the security cameras broken in all of the halls that leads to Alessandro's office.

Sora is now standing in front of Alessandro's office before kicked the door office door open to see two guards in the office with her target and pointing their guns at her.

"Stop where you are at, you're not getting any closer to our Boss." One of the guards said.

Sora smirked before she pulled out two playing cards out of one of her pouches before throwing them at the two guards, the playing cards slicing their necks. The guards dropped their guns and placed their hands on their necks before they dropped to the floor, dead.

She then closed and locked the door before turning back to her target.

"What the hell?" Alessandro asked in disbelief and shock. "Who the hell are you?"

Sora smirked at Alessandro as she pulled out Mai Mutevole Arma in pistol form as she pointed it at him as she walked closer to him. "The reaper has come to collect your soul." She told him as she cocked the hammer of the pistol.

Alessandro paled and started shaking in fear when he heard that catchphrase. "N-No way. It's c-can't be. You're the P-Purple R-Reaper." He stuttered out in fear.

"That's right. And before I kill you, I need info on a group."

"What group?"

"A group that killed the Rainbow Star Circus seven years ago." Sora told him. She points the pistol form of her Mai Mutevole Arma at Alessandro's head.

"What!? Why would you be interested in that group that killed the circus for ex-Mafiosos!?" Alessandro asked in shocked. "I'm sorry but I don't have info about that group."

"Really.~" Sora purred out she pulled the MMA's pistol form from Alessandro's head before shooting one of his hands, causing him to scream out in pain. "I think that you do, so start talking or I will shoot your other hand and other body parts."

"Okay, fine I'll tell you."

"Good." Sora pointed the MMA's pistol back to Alessandro's head.

"The group is called the Nero Rosa Famiglia and they are a new famiglia in the Mafia." Alessandro told her. "They leave a mark after finishing a mission. The mark they leave is a black painted rose."

"Why attack the Rainbow Star Circus? What could they possible gain by assassinating a whole circus?"

"Because the Rainbow Star Circus was a circus for ex-Mafiosos that were once powerful Mafiosos. If they killed the members of the Rainbow Star Circus they would get stronger and thought they would get respect from other Mafia Famiglias."

"Do you know where the Nero Rosa Famiglia is at?"

"No, I don't." Alessandro said.

"Then goodbye." Sora then shot him in the head and he fell from his chair and to the fell, dead.

She then went searching on what she could find in Alessandro's office. She found files of drug trafficking and human trafficking that Alessandro was doing for a branch of the organization of the Nero Rosa Famiglia. _'If I can't find the Nero Rosa Famiglia yet, I can at least make sure a branch is taken down.'_ Sora thought with a smirk.

Sora had just put the files in a inside pocket of cloak when she heard the office doorknob start jiggling. She flashed to the office window before opening it. She had just jumped out of the window when the door was kicked open again which broke it from it's hinges.

Renato had just kicked the door and broke it from it's hinges. He saw two guards dead due to their necks being sliced and his target, Alessandro also dead by his desk due to a bullet wound to the head. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something purple fall from the open window.

He rushed to the window to see a purple cloaked figure walking towards the forest. He rushed out of the office, down the stairs and out of the mansion, so he could catch up to the cloaked figure.

 **-In the forest-**

Sora was walking in the forest and was about to call for Kirara. But then she froze when she felt a dangerous presence and heard a gun being cocked. "Who are you and why did you kill my target?" Asked a dangerous voice.

Sora turned around to see a handsome man that is 22 years old, with black hair with thin curly sideburns. He is also wearing a black suit, with a red long sleeved shirt and black necktie from underneath, he is also wearing a black fedora with an orange stripe on his head.

"I'm the Purple Reaper and while Alessandro may have been one of your targets, he was also one of mine and he also had information that I needed." Sora told Renato. She then turns away from him and started walking away.

"Wait! What's your real name?" Renato called out to her.

Sora smiled as she turned back around to face Renato. "I'm Sora. What's your name?"

"Renato."

"Well it was nice to meet you Renato. I hope to see you again in the future." Sora disappeared in the trees of the forest.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

 **-Iron Fort, Daniela's Office-**

Daniela is in her office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Her office door was opened by her Storm Guardian.

"Renato has sent you a report about the corrupt politician, Alessandro." The Storm Guardian said as she handed the report to her Sky.

Daniela said thanks to her Storm Guardian before she opened Renato's report and started reading it.

 **[Dear** **Vongola Ottavo:**

 **The corrupt politician, Alessandro is dead and before you give me credit for his death, don't. Someone beat me to him and they took his files with them. The one who beat me to the target is The Purple Reaper.]**

Daniela sighed after she read Renato's report. She knew about The Purple Reaper. The Purple Reaper takes assassinations that deserved to die and refused to assassinate anyone that doesn't deserve to die, she also refused to take assassinations that involved children.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Inuyasha. I do own my OC Alessandro.**

 **Looks like Sora got more information about the Familigia that killed her Circus Family.**


End file.
